


i'm gonna wear you down (i'm gonna make you see).

by redhoods



Series: gonna melt for me. [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy can only watch the display of emotions across his sister's boyfriend's face as Tyler starts to stir. "Hi," he mumbles sheepishly, knowing the blood is rushing to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna wear you down (i'm gonna make you see).

Jeremy's mind is beyond hazy as he starts to come to, feeling like he's about to overheat and uncomfortable on something that definitely isn't his bed. He blinks his eyes a few times and the closet starts to come into view along with the top of a dark head on his chest. It takes him a few minutes to pull his thoughts together and the door and flung open. Jeremy can only watch the display of emotions across his sister's boyfriend's face as Tyler starts to stir. "Hi," he mumbles sheepishly, knowing the blood is rushing to his face.

"Mm, I think we need a shower," and Jeremy can only blush redder at Tyler's words and at the look on Stefan's face.

"Hey, Jeremy, Tyler," Stefan looks vaguely mortified. Jeremy's only glad that it's not Damon.

Jeremy can't see Tyler's face but judging by Stefan's, the reaction must be comical. "Shit," follows a few seconds later and Tyler is pushing himself to sit up. He expects denials or shouting or something, but Tyler just stretches languidly and pushes a hand through his hair as he looks from Stefan to Jeremy and back.

"Elena was looking for you, Jeremy," Stefan states, looking a little less mortified from where he still is at the door. Jeremy wills him to leave but apparently Stefan can't read minds because he just stays put as Jeremy and Tyler tug on their suit jackets and straighten themselves out. Jeremy lets Tyler pull him up off the floor, holding in his reaction to the warmth of Tyler's hand and the thumb that brushes across his knuckles.

He knows his face is red once more as he follows Stefan out of the closet, looking back at Tyler, confusion written on his face. Tyler merely shoots him a smirk and Jeremy shakes his head, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he moves to catch up with Stefan.

\--

An hour later, Jeremy's cheeks hurt from smiling and he feels uncomfortable around anyone, especially Stefan. He just wants to go home, get a shower, go to bed, and not think about Tyler. Of course, this is easier said than done when every time he turns around, Tyler is there. Jeremy's finally managed to lose Elena and is making his way towards the car to sit and wait or maybe he'll just walk home when someone calls his name. He knows who it is without turning so he doesn't, just stops walking, listening to approaching footsteps.

"Hey," Jeremy only briefly looks at Tyler before he looks to his feet and mumbles a sheepish 'hey' in response. He barely has a chance to let out a sound of surprise when a hand curls around the back of his neck and he's pulled down to meet Tyler's lips. This kiss isn't frenzied like they were in the closet, but still holds the same desperation to it.

Tyler's breathing is ragged when they finally pull apart and Jeremy doesn't remember when his hand fisted into Tyler's suit jacket, but he has to practically pry them from the fabric as he watches Tyler with an unsure expression. "I just...had to do that."

Jeremy nods slowly, unsure of what he's supposed to do or say right now but Tyler doesn't seem to mind any because he starts talking again. "I've wanted to...y'know -" he makes this weird hand gesture between them " - for a while, but I was...saying scared makes me sound like pansy but I wasn't sure how you'd react and -"

Jeremy cuts him off with another kiss, breaking apart slowly after only a few seconds. "I understand," is all he can think to say but Tyler relaxes, so he figures it was enough.


End file.
